


Late Night Treat

by Anonymous



Series: Sugar Daddy Secrets [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Counter Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, Face-Fucking, Kitchen Sex, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You have a rough day at university and your Sugar Daddy knows just the way to make it better.
Relationships: Brian May & Reader, Brian May/You
Series: Sugar Daddy Secrets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655947
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Anonymous





	Late Night Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Not explicitly said, but the story is supposed to be Brian in the 90's.

You couldn't help the sigh that fell past your lips when the door shut behind you, dropping your bag haphazardly on the ground and toeing your shoes off as you marched straight towards the kitchen. You didn't even bother to flick the lightswitch on, letting the faint glow leftover from the setting sun bathe your decently sized flat in dim light. Each day of your final year of university seemed to intensify in stress and today was of no exception, making the large glass of wine you poured seem justifiable. 

You leant your elbows against the counter, gazing out of the window and trying to forget your less than exciting day. You let your mind wander as you sipped from the glass, thinking about everything that had led you to this point. 

You hadn't even bought most of the objects surrounding you, the miracle of having met Brian gifting you the opportunity to have all these luxuries. It was insane to think you had gotten wrapped up in this lifestyle, never having seen yourself at the mercy of such an older man - let alone a famous rockstar. You felt bad hiding such a huge part of your life from your friends and family, but something about being at the mercy of such a man and knowing you were just an insignificant distraction in his celebrity lifestyle only drew you in more. And although he adored lavishing you with expensive things, the money was simply an added bonus to being the occasional scrutiny of his attention. 

The risk that came with getting involved with an already taken man was certainly daunting at first, but each sliver of his time you were blessed to receive made him all the more resistible. And you couldn't deny the way his attention got you hot and bothered, the simple thought of your previous hook-ups making heat pool deep within your stomach. You admonished yourself for thinking such naughty thoughts, shaking your head and bringing yourself back to reality by remembering the pages long assignments you still had to complete. 

An unsuspected knock on the door caught your attention, but the sound of it opening shortly after told you it could be no one else except the man currently consuming your thoughts. You kept yourself bent over the counter, pretending to still care about the view outside as heavy footsteps made their way around the flat. There was a moment of silence when you saw Brian reach the doorway of the kitchen, holding back a smile as you watched his eyes confidently raked over your purposefully stretched out form through the reflection in the window.

"Glad to see you're home," Brian's calm voice filled the room, staying in his spot and waiting for you to make the first move.

"Didn't have plans tonight?" You responded, turning your head to smile at the guitarist over your shoulder and challenging his expectations by following his lead of keeping still in your position. You knew your drab school outfit wasn't the most appealing, consisting of an old pair of denim trousers and flowy blouse, but tried your hardest to look sexy nonetheless.

"Not really, but I see that you might have," He smiled back, titling his head towards the bottle of wine standing tall on the counter.

"Long day," You sighed, shifting on your feet and feeling your heartbeat quicken when Brian's eyes left yours to fixate on your backside. "And it's been weeks since I've gotten to see you."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," He cooed, giving in to your attempts at seduction and slowly walking towards you. You finally stood up and tried to contain your excitement when he reached you, immediately wrapping his arms around your hips and greedily cupping your arse in his large hands. "Anything I can do to make it better?"

"Spend some time with me?" You pouted, bringing your own hands up to play with the characteristically unbuttoned sides of his shirt and looking up at him. 

"How cute," Brian laughed as you leant in to rest your head against his exposed chest. You harshly breathed against his skin when his hands tightened against your backside, the previously consumed alcohol making your mind already cloudy with want. "But I was thinking something a little more...specific."

You both knew what he was really hinting at, if your current embrace didn't completely give it away. You hummed at his response, relaxing into him as his hands continued to knead at your clothed flesh. "Do you want me to take care of you, baby?" He whispered, sending a chill down your spine. 

"Please, Daddy," You responded just as quietly, letting out a high-pitched squeak when he roughly pulled you impossibly closer to him. You were briefly disappointed when his hands left your backside but felt your heart flutter when they switched to cup your face, letting your eyes slip shut when Brian's lips connected with yours. His tongue traced around your lips and you instinctively let your jaw fall open, happy to let him explore your mouth as if he'd never get another chance to. You moaned into the kiss when his body shifted against yours, the obscene press of his hard cock against your stomach making arousal flow between your legs.

You breathlessly giggled when he pulled back only to pepper kisses across your face, hands sliding down to gently but presently wrap around your neck and tilt your head up. "Can I suggest something?" You asked, blinking up at Brian and holding the eye contact, unable to look anywhere else thanks to his hold on your neck.

"What is it?" Brian asked back, running his thumbs over the line of your jaw. 

"Let me suck you off?" You asked, trying to look as innocent as possible when you felt his breath stutter at your words. "Pretty please? It'll make me feel a lot better."

"What a good girl for asking," Brian muttered, wickedly grinning down at your growing blush from the pet name. "Since you asked so nicely, go ahead."

"Thank you Daddy," You breathed, wishing his hands could've stayed around your neck as you sunk to your knees in front of him. You held heated eye contact with him as you undid the button on his trousers and pulled the zipper down, tugging the fabric lying underneath just enough to release his cock. 

His eyes fell shut as a shaky breath left his mouth, clearly holding back when you ran your tongue up the length of his cock and letting your hand follow the same path. You were always one to please and wasted no time in taking him into your mouth, still staring up at his completely relaxed facial expression. You bobbed your head at a measured pace, slowly taking more of him down and letting your hand work what didn't fit. You squeezed your legs together when his hands tangled in your hair, glad to let him take control as he pleased. 

You had to pull off after a few moments, still pumping his cock as you took a few deep breaths. He took the opportunity to flex his fingers against your scalp and slightly grasp your hair, a gesture you knew all too well from your continuous meet-ups. You let your hands fall to both rest on your thighs and opened your mouth wide, lewdly sticking out your tongue and squirming under his intense gaze. A small moan left your throat in anticipation when he took his cock into his hand, the other hand still gripping your hair and pulling your face closer up to his groin. You struggled to sit still when he dragged his cock along your lips, desperate to have him back in your mouth but waiting for him to do as he wanted. 

"Such an obedient girl for Daddy," Brian deeply spoke, making you whine at the dominant statement. "Can't believe I left you alone for so long."

You didn't have time to respond, heavily breathing through your nose as Brian slid his cock against your tongue as far as he could. It was your turn to close your eyes as his hand returned to your scalp, keeping your head in place as he started to shallowly thrust his hips. You wrapped your lips around his cock and helplessly moaned around the length filling your mouth, suppressing your gag reflex each time his cock nudged the back of your throat. 

Brian's own moans made even more arousal pool between your legs, wishing he'd had taken your clothes off so you had a chance at giving yourself some sort of relief. You opened your eyes again when he slightly switched gears, keeping his hips stagnant and moving your head along his cock. He loudly groaned when your gazes met, slowing his pace and giving you the chance to swirl your tongue around his length. He only let you keep that up for a few moments, pulling you off of his cock and quietly laughing at your resulting frown. 

"Don't be upset, sweetheart. You know I love the feel of that pretty little mouth."

"Then why'd you stop me?" You pouted, using the counter to support yourself as Brian tugged you to stand up. 

"Because," Brian smiled, toying with the button of your trousers, "I can't pass up the opportunity to feel your tight cunt take my cock."

You blushed at his words, forever curious as to how he talked such filth with ease. “Yes Daddy,” You sighed, tilting your head back again to let him place soft kisses along your jaw as his hands eased your trousers down your legs. He didn’t hesitate to immediately do the same to your pants, smiling against your skin when he felt your breathing stutter at his actions. 

The sun had definitely set by down, pale moonlight providing the only brightness amongst the mainly dark room. You watched Brian haphazardly push the clutter sitting on the counter to the side, gasping when his calloused hands grabbed your bare hip to hoist you onto the counter. The whole situation felt incredibly naughty - the chilling hardness of the countertop under your bare bottom half as Brian stared you down making it all the more desirable. 

“Don’t be shy, now,” Brian whispered, gripping his hands onto your unintentionally closed thighs and spreading them far apart. “That’s my girl...already so wet for me.” His raunchy words made a deep flush redden your cheeks, the heat making the presence of your shirt seem suddenly unbearable. You reached down to pull the garment over your head, holding back a smile when Brian beat you to it and carelessly dropped the blouse onto the floor next to him. 

You shamelessly moaned when one of his hands teased over your core, failing to stutter your hips as his rough fingertips glided through your wetness. He certainly knew how to keep you on edge, pressing against your entrance but denying you the true pleasure of actually dipping in. You whined when he pulled his hand away all too soon, watching with bated breath as he brought the fingers up to his lips. It was tortuous to watch him swirl his tongue around the digits, but reveling the way he kept his eyes fixed on the rhythmic rising and falling of your chest. 

“Please,” You whined, grabbing the fabric of his button-up to pull him close to stand between your legs that were dangling from the counter.

“Please what?” Brian teased, smirking as you impatiently undid the few buttons still miraculously holding his shirt together.

“Fuck me Daddy,” You gritted, gripping your hands onto the edge of the counter. “I need to feel your cock inside of me.”

“Anything for my most obedient girl.” You could see the whiteness of his teeth in the dark as he practically sneered at you, letting his hands settle on your hips as he slowly slid into you. His sinful words combined with the euphoric stretch of his cock made your muscles tighten and back arch, resting your head against the cabinets behind you. You felt his low moan tickle your neck as he bottomed out, willing yourself to relax against the intrusion. 

It was impossible to hold back your ragged moan when he started to roll his hips, your eyes practically rolling back into your head as he kissed a faint mark into the soft skin of your neck. He let you tangle your hands in his long curls, probably too distracted by your squeaky moans and the feel of you pushing your hips against his to set an extremely pleasurable rhythm to care. 

“Who does your cunt belong to?” Brian whispered, pulling back to force you to look at him. 

“Y-you,” You stuttered when one of his hands snaked up your body to harshly grip at your chest. “I’m a-all yours.”

The sudden reminder of who had control over not only the situation, but also you, made your mind spin with pleasure - the thought of having relinquished all power to Brian so easily bringing you closer to release. His thrusts became more intense, making your hips slide against the counter and now mostly asleep legs tingle with the new movement. You used the little strength you had left to wrap your legs around his waist, back arching even more to essentially press your chests together. The intimate skin-to-skin contact contradicting with the rest of the scene brought even more embarrassing noises out of your mouth, the pleasure of being consumed by Brian blocking out any other challenging thoughts. 

You could tell by the stutter of Brian’s hips and suddenly uneven pace that he was close, the both of you moaning when he released inside of your throbbing core. The warm rush of his cum against your walls spurred you on even more, now taking over to roll your hips against his in a fruitless effort to get yourself off. 

It was almost a scream that fell past your lips when Brian’s hand suddenly settled between your legs, insistently pressing against your clit. You lowered your head back down to stare into Brian’s eyes, moaning as he rubbed small circles against your sensitive nerves and let you shift yourself on his softening cock still buried within you. 

Your legs shook against the counter when your orgasm finally hit you, gasping and erratically clenching around Brian’s cock as you rode out the feeling. You slumped your body forward as the exhaustion hit you, softly moaning when Brian was quick to react and wrap his arms around you. It always made you feel more special to cuddle Brian after your intense rendezvous and enjoyed the comfortable silence while your breathing slowly evened out. 

Brian eventually had to pull out, still letting you rest against the counter and soothingly running his hands over your shaky thighs. “Feeling better, love?” He knowingly grinned, pressing a kiss to your cheek. 

“Yes...thank you Daddy,” You smiled back, relaxing into his touch. 

“Anything for you, baby girl.”

You sighed at the repeated pet name, glancing out the window once again and thanking the stars for your unconventional lifestyle.


End file.
